Revenge of the Bridesmaids (Arrow The Flash version)
by GuineaPigNinja
Summary: So basically, this is Revenge of the Bridesmaids but with characters from The Flash and Arrow. Rating for language.


**Ok, so this will be like the ABC Family movie Revenge of the Bridesmaids, except Felicity will be Rachel, Oliver would be Tony, Iris will be Parker, Barry will be Henry, Caitlin will be Abigail (I know it doesn't match, but I couldn't think of anyone), Dinah (Laural's mom) will be Ms. Olivia, and Laural will be Caitlyn. I've made up two characters to fill in as the Ashley's (Taylor/Tayler), Thea is the maid of honor (Bitsy) but she never liked Laurel or went to collage with her. Roy will be the best man, Barry, Diggle, and Cisco are the groomsmen. Ok, let's get started. I apologize now for any OOC-ness. **

**Disclaimer***** I do not own The Flash, or Arrow because would I be writing fanfics about it if I did, that and Olicity and WestAllen would be canon. I also don't own ABC Family's 'Revenge of the Bridesmaids'.**

*Flash* "Turn!"

Iris: "Gees, look at me. And I thought my yearbook photo sucked."

Caitlin: "And thats me. Man, that dress does not look good on anybody." *Flash* "Turn!" "Turn? What if I don't want to turn? Whose gonna turn me, you? Why don't you turn this!" She said, sticking her middle finger up, but the photo got blurred. "Something you should know about me. I have a little probem with authority. In third grade, I told my music teacher that if she wanted us to sing like birds, she should get herself some freaking birds."

Iris: "I laughed so hard I peed. We both got put in the time out corner during recess."

Iris and Caitlin: "And we've been friends ever since."

Iris: "And then there's Felicity, sweet, sweet Felicity. "

Caitlin: "The only nice one in the bunch of us."

Iris: "I feel so bad for dragging her into this, but we did it all for her, I promise you! At least that was the idea, anyways. You know what, let me explain."

Caitlin: "We're bridesmaids. Not the good kind, who love the bride like a sister and want to make it the most special day for her, no."

Iris: "We're more like avenging angels who will give-to-you-what's-coming type of bridesmaids. You know what, your coming in early let me back up, say 20 years?"

Caitlin: "Where you can meet the fourth member of our little _sisterhood_."

* Flashback*

This is where she lived, still lives and is such an amazing house, it even has its own name, Belle Fontaine. Laural Lance lived here with her mother, and an occasional stepfather. Plus servants, lots of servants, because you need lots of sevants when your house has its own zip code. Oh by the way, Belle Fontaine is French for, 'My house is so much better than your house will ever be.'

It's a good thing Laural was an only child. She didn't do sharing, she was much better at taking. We were just little girls, blinded by the magic of Belle Fontaine. Can you blame us? There were tea parties on the lawn, and a secret staircase that you had access to through a huge wardrobe that led out to the back lawn.

We felt so lucky to be there, then if we didn't, Lural would remind us how lucky we are to be there.

That's when we'd play our own game of hide and seek called 'I know a place Laural can't find us.' We hid in a place shrouded by cherry trees. Then Felicity would feel guilty, so we had to go back. Then we got to listen to Laural, talk about Laural, and make up stories, about Laural.

Her house, her rules, her _ego_.

Then we'd play her favorite game, wedding, which we always lost. We were walking down, the isle, me (Caitlin) in a man's dress suit jacket, when she calls out, "You who, here I come!" She comes out and sees me in the jacket. "What's that?" She says and give me a look. "I'm the groom." I say.

"Nope your all bridesmaids." "There has to be a groom, Laural." Iris said. "No. It's my wedding. Mom!" She called in her screechy 9- year-old voice. "Your dress looks really pretty." Felicity spoke up softly trying to defuse the argument. "Of course it does, MOTHER!"

There she was, like most normal 9- year-olds, in a wedding dress.

Her mom Dinah walks out. "What's the matter, baby? What are these girls doing to you?" "They're not listening." "It's a wedding, Laural, there has to be a groom, right?" Iris asked. "Yes, but he's not very important." Dinah said getting a chair and the jacket from me. She put the jacket on the chair.

"There, ain't he handsome? And from a wealthy family, I hear. Pretty bride," She said patting Laural on the head. "Thank you mother."

That was how it was growing up. She called the shots and we listened. Why? It was a small town and in a small town you take what you can get, and in Starling City, Seattle, (**A/N: can someone tell me if that right?)** we got Ms. Laural Lance.

After collage my folks moved out west, and Iris and I moved to Central City, Missouri. I became a well-know scientist because of my formula that cured any illness **(A/N I couldn't think of anything),** and Iris became a reporter for the Central City News, but never got any storied published. Felicity stayed in Starling City, and became Vice President to Palmer Technologies. Afterwards she met a guy she was crazy for. His name was Oliver, and from what I understand, she was so happy with him.

I never talked much with my folks, but Iris did, and that's why we're in Starling City in the first place. It was Iris' parents 30th anniversary, where her father was taking her mom on a 6 week cruise, but first, they're throwing a party where every living relative can ask us why we aren't married or famous yet.

"And Iris has news stories published all the time, don't you dear?" Her mom asked her. "Well I write the stories." She let out an awkaward chuckle. "Sometimes, they choose to publish them." Her family stared at her. "You know what, she is constantly getting her stories published and she is amazing." I made up. "You got to lie and tell them what they want to hear." I whispered to Iris.

"And what about you, Caitie? Making anymore formulas?" Iris' dad asked me. My mind went blank. "She is developing another but is sworn to secrecy by her boss." Iris covered. "Ahh," everyone at the table said. "I need to check my phone." Iris said trying to get out. "Is it about a story?" Her parents asked. "Maybe," she said with a fake smile.

We walk out. "Air, I need air." She let out, holding a glass of orange juice in a champagne glass. "Sweetie, your outside." I say. She gives me a look. "Air without relatives."

I look behind me. I groan. "It's Laural, run for your life." I whisper. "I can't, I'm in heels," She whispered back. "Iris West? And is that Caitlin, no Caitlin Snow." We turn and let out a fake squeel and walk over to her. "It has been forever!" She exclaims air kissing us. I look passes her group and see Felicity.

"Felicity! Hey. Did you change your email? I tried contacting you and you didn't reply." Iris says, kissing her cheek. "You guys don't even know why I'm here! I'm getting married!" Laural squeels. "These are my bridesmaids. Felicity you know, and this is Thea, my maid of honor, and Taylor and Tayler." "Oh your not hearing double, their both really named Taylor." Thea says sarcastically, getting a glare from Laural.

"You marrying a groom or a chair?" Caitlin says. Laural laughs, "You and your quips. Well I'd love for you two to come to the wedding, but mother says she couldn't find your address." "Well that's now what, 30 years in the same house? I'm sure Iris' parents could've told you." I say. She scoffs, "Mother, of course. I am so sorry." She shoots her mother a look. "Next time," Dinah says. "Next time," I agree sarcastically.

We turn back to Felicity. "Is Oliver going to be there? I'd love to meet him." Iris ignores Laural for Felicity.

Thats when five guys walk up. The guy in the front starts walking to them. "Is that Oliver? Nice, sista. " Iris comments. He walks by without acknowledging Felicity and going straight to Laural. "If you'll exuse me," Felicity said, almost in tears when Oliver and Laural start kissing.

"Close your mouths." A voice says from behind them. "Is Felicity an old friend of yours?" They both turn and see a man with brown hair in a somewhat quiff, with green eyes and about six feet tall.

"I remeber you. You're Barry Allen. You were struck by lighting and had a slutty cousin." I say. "I recovered after a nine month coma, and I'll tell Sara you said hi." He replied. I smiled, "Thank you."

Iris looked confused. "I don't remeber you." She says looking at him quizzically. "We only had chemistry together, twice, and I asked you to prom." He replied. Her eyes got wide. "Really?" He laughed. "No, I was a year above you and always hid out in the science labs."

"So, you still live in Starling?" She said. "Yes, I still live in Starling," he said, repeating the tone she used. She looked sheepish. "I didn't mean it like that." "Yes you did." "Yes you did." Both Barry and I said. "Come on, let's go find Felicity." I say, dragging Iris away from Barry. "So cute," I whispered to Iris.

**So, feel free to comment and do whatever. Hope you enjoyed! Oh by the way, it's in Caitlin pov. Bye! :)**


End file.
